Search For The Excellent Idol
by Carmen1
Summary: Originally part of "Magical Girls & A Goddess", I decided to submit this as a stand alone. This is a SM/OMG/Idol Project crossover, and Sasami makes a brief appearence. Mina enters the Excellent Idol Contest, plus she & her friends meet other contestants
1. The Smile Of Ruka

(Author's note: The characters Yurie, Mimu Emilton, Palupu Ranrang, Ruka Essenpolka, Corvette Hiyards, Layla B. Simmons, Extra Kaido, Suzukaze Shion, Chelcy Hanazaki Squire, & The Announcer Girl are all from the 1994 4-Part OVA Series IDOL PROJECT, released by KSS Films. This series is not yet picked up for North American distribution, but can be found in fansubbed versions. It's from the same studio [Studio OX] and the same character designs who did JAJA UMA QUARTET [currently availible thru Central Park Media under the title WILD CARDZ]. The story is about Mimu, a 14-year-old who enters the Excellent Idol Competition and wants to meet her own idol, Yurie. Along the way, she meets other famous Idols, and once she gets to the competition, she and the other idols she meets are abducted to another planet where they are participating with other Idols in olympics-like games. It's a pretty cute and funny series, with some very good music.)

SEARCH FOR THE EXCELLENT IDOL - CHAPTER 1 - "THE SMILE OF RUKA"

2 MAGICAL GIRLS & A GODDESS - My Sailor Moon/Pretty Sammy/Oh My Goddess/Idol Project crossover fanfic

"I'm going, mom", Serena calls out as she heads out the door.

"Where are you going, dear?", asks Ms. Tsukino.

"I'm going to meet my friends over at the mall", answers Serena, "we're going to help Mina find an outfit and a swimsuit for the Excellent Idol Competition tomorrow night".

"Oh, I heard about that", says Mrs. Tsukino, "It's a very big deal here in Tokyo. Idol wanna-bes come from all over to participate, and there's a really big prize for first place".

"Yep", nods Serena, "A thousand dollars cash prize, a recording contract, TV & radio appearances, concerts, it's a really big deal, and Mina's been looking foward to this all year".

"Well, have fun", smiles Mrs. Tsukino, "in case you were wondering, Rini & Sammy went over to the arcade".

"That's cool", answers Serena, "as long as its daylight, they'll be just dandy. Well, gotta go, I'll see you later, mom".

"See you later, Serena", smiles Mrs. Tsukino, "don't be late for dinner".

"Don't worry, I won't", answers Serena as she walks out the door.

Serena walks down the street and meets Sasami walking the opposite way. "Hi, Sasami", greets Serena.

"Oh, hi, Serena", says Sasami, "what's up?"

"I'm going to go down to Molly's and were gonna meet our friends over at the mall to find an outfit and swimsuit for Mina", replies Serena, "she's going to participate in tomorrow night's Excellent Idol Competition. Wanna come with me?"

"Oh, sure thing", nods Sasami, "I've got nothing to do anyway. But i really don't have a lot of money on me".

"Oh, it's no problem", says Serena, "much of my friends don't, sometimes we just window shop. But today is a special day, so they may bring a little extra with them. I'll even treat you to a shaved ice along the way. Conme on, it'll be fun. We'll pick up Molly and head down."

"Oh, thanks, Serena", smiles Sasami as she & Serena walk down the street together.

Meanwhile......en route to the arcade.......

Rini & Sammy walk to the ice cream stand before they head down to the arcade.

"Two small cones, please", Rini asks the ice cream vendor. A girl of Rini's age, with blue hair and wearing a pink & white dress, strolls down toward the ice cream stand.

"Here you go", smiles the ice cream vendor as he hands Rini & Sammy the cones, "That will be $2.50 please".

Sammy hands the vendor the money, "here you go, sir", replies Sammy.

"Thank you", smiles the vendor, "and have a nice day".

"One small cone, please", smiles the blue haired girl, then turns to both Rini & Sammy, "hiya! how are you two doing?"

"Um, do we know you from somewhere?", wonders Rini.

"Oh, I am so sorry for being so rude", says the girl, "my name is Ruka, Ruka Essenpolka".

The vendor hands Ruka her cone. "That will be $1.25, please".

Ruka hands the vendor her money, "here you go, and have a terrific day".

"Well, pleased to meet you, Ruka", smiles Rini, "I'm Rini, and this is cousin, Sammy".

"Cousins?", wonders Ruka, "I thought you 2 were brother & sister, or even boyfriend & girlfriend".

"Nah", answers Sammy, "just cousins".

"So, Ruka", wonders Rini, "are you from around here?"

"Not really, Rini", answers Ruka, "I'm from Shinjuku, and I'm here for the Excellent Idol Competition tomorrow night".

"Oh, I heard about that", says Sammy, "it's really a big deal here in Tokyo. One of my sister's friends is gonna participate in it".

"Yeah", continues Rini", "idol wanna-bes from all over participate for great prizes, like cash, a recording contract, appearances, the whole 9 yards".

"That's so cool", says Ruka, "um, what's the name of your sister's friend?"

"Her name is Mina", answers Sammy.

"Mina! I would like to meet her", smiles Ruka, "this is my 3rd time participating".

"Hey! I believe I have seen you before", wonders Sammy, "we're you in a few commercials?"

"Sure have", smiles Ruka, "for Pocky, Pretz, Collon, Calpis, the Licca-chan doll, even a few walk-ons in a couple shows".

"Wow! Come to think of it, i do remember seeing you on TV", says Rini, "how about that, Sammy. A celebrity in front of us".

"Well, not a full blown celebrity yet", grins Ruka, "but when I will the Excellent Idol Competition tomorrow night, everybody will want my autograph".

"Say, Ruka", asks Sammy, "Rini & I are heading down to the arcade. Wanna come with us?"

"May I?", exclaims Ruka happily.

"Sure can", answers Rini.

"Yay!", cheers Ruka, "let's go". As the 3, with ice cream cones in hand, head down to the arcade. 

TO BE CONTINUED................................ 


	2. Dignity With A Calm Heart - Extra and Sh...

SEARCH FOR THE EXCELLENT IDOL - CHAPTER 2 - "DIGNITY WITH A CALM HEART - EXTRA & SHION"

2 MAGICAL GIRLS & A GODDESS - My Sailor Moon/Pretty Sammy/Oh My Goddess/Idol Project crossover fanfic

Meanwhile.................en route to the mall................

"I'm really glad you decided to go shopping with us", smiles Amy.

"I'm happy you & your friends invited me to go with you", replies Belldandy, "especially when one of your friends will be participating in the big Excellent Idol Competition tomorrow night", she then turns to Mina, "I bet you must be really excited, Mina".

"I'm ecstatic, Belldandy", smiles Mina, "this is my big chance. i have been waiting for this moment all year, and nothing is gonna stop me. I wanna look good for tomorrow night, so i wanna pick out the nicest outfit and the prettiest swimsuit I can find. Something that makes me look like a true idol".

As the 3 girls walk past a coffee shop, they notice beautiful piano music coming from inside.

"This music is very beautiful", notices Amy.

"It sure is", adds Belldandy, "would you like to go inside and see who's playing it?"

"Yeah, why not?", nods Mina, "I could go for a nicelt chilled Cappuchino before shopping"

Amy, Mina, & Belldandy walk inside the 3/4-filled coffee shop, and sit down at one of the few tables that were availible. A waitress walks over to them, "Hi! May I take your order, or would you like more time?"

"We're ready to order", answers Mina, "1 chilled Cappuchino, 2 green teas, and 3 slices of lemon cake".

"Will that be everything, Miss?", asks the waitress.

"There is one more thing", asks Amy, "who's the young lady playing the piano? She's very good".

"Oh, her?", asks the waitress as she looks in the direction of the beautiful blonde girl wearing a pink and white dress playing the piano, "her name is Etsuko Kaido, but everybody calls her Extra. She plays here every other Month. She's in town today because she's participating in the Excellent Idol Competition tomorrow night".

"Excellent Idol Contest?", wonders Mina, "I'm going to be participating this year. This is so cool, meeting a fellow contestant".

"Extra has been participating in the Competition since she was 13", adds the waitress, "she's placed either 2nd or 3rd place, but never finished 1st place. Maybe this year will be her time".

"Thats' wonderful", says Amy, "we'd like to meet her".

"Tell you what", says the waitress, "I'll mention to her that you ladies would like to meet her after her set. This is her last song".

"That would be great, Miss", smiles Belldandy.

"Well, I'll go get your order", smiles the waitress as she turns to the kitchen, "and i'll mention to Extra that you all want to meet her".

"Thank you very much, Miss", smiles Belldandy.

"Isn't that great?", wonders Amy, "a veteran idol contestant. I hear that she's very popular in the recitial circuit, playing in all the major Universities and concert halls all over Japan & Osaka".

"It sure is", grins Mina, "meeting fellow contestants, looks like it's going to be a friendly competition".

The waitress returns to the table, carrying a tray with 2 cups of green tea, 1 glass of iced cappuchino, and 3 slices of lemon cake.

"Which one of you have ordered the green tea?", asks the waitress.

"I did, Miss", answers Amy.

"So did I", adds Belldandy.

"And he future Idol gets the iced cappuchino", smiles the waitress as she hands the glass to Mina.

"You got it", giggles Mina, "when I get famous, you can tell all your friends that I set foot at this coffee shop, and i'll even send you an autograph for you place on the wall".

"Thanks", nods the waitress as she serves the lemon cake, "Extra will be coming down in a couple minutes. she's just cooling off right now. And she'll be bringing over one of her friends who wants to meet all of you as well".

"Well, thank you very much, Miss", smiles Amy.

"You're all very welcome", smiles the waitress, "enjoy your treats and i'll check back with you later", as she leaves to wait on another table.

"This is great", says Mina, "meeting an actual Idol, but I'd never thought I would meet her at a coffee shop, in all places".

"Some famous celebrities get their start in the most unusual places, Mina", says Amy as she sips her green tea.

"And discovered at in the most strangest places as well", adds Belldandy also taking a sip of her green tea.

"If i get discovered here", grins Mina as she takes a bite of her lemon cake, "they will know me as Mina, the Coffee Shop Idol".

At that moment, 2 young ladies, the blonde piano player and a dark-haired girl with a page-style hairstyle and wearing a purple/blue/black print short skirted ninja dress walk toward the table where the 3 freinds are sitting.

"Excuse me, ladies", says the blonde, "I was told that you enjoyed my piano playing and wanted to meet me?"

"Yes, we did", replies Amy, "we thought your music was very lovely".

"It was very beautiful", adds Belldandy, "we really loved it".

"I'm very glad to hear that, thank you for the kind words", smiles the blonde, "my name is Etsuko Kaido, but you may call me Extra".

"Hi, Extra", smiles Mina, "I'm Mina, and these are my friends, Amy & Belldandy".

"Pleased to meet all of you", smiles Extra, "and this is my spiritual advisor slash Ninja Idol, Suzukaze Shion".

"Honored to meet all of you, young women with pure of heart", nods Shion.

"That's pretty deep", replies Mina as she sips her cappuchino, "please join us".

"We would like to", nods Extra as she & Shion sit down with the 3 friends.

"So you are a spiritual advisor?", asks Belldandy.

"Yes, I am", replies Shion, "I help give guidence and assurance for the weak of heart and the uncertain".

"And Extra mentioned you were a Ninja Idol?", wonders Amy.

"I have trained in the ninja arts since I was 9", replies Shion, "I have trained myself to be nimble, to have a clear mind, to ease a troubled heart, and to think before react".

"That's really cool, Shion", nods Mina, and then turns to Extra, "so i was told you're in town for the big Excellent Idol Competition tomorrow night".

"Yes I am, Mina", nods Extra, "I have been in 3rd Place twice, and 2nd Place the last 3 times. I'm hoping this year will be the year I will make it to first place".

"I caught your recitial last month in Tokyo University", says Amy, "you were very good".

"Why, thank you, Amy", smiles Extra, "touring the recitial circuit disciplines me well, and keeps me in practice".

"And Shion has been a big help to you", adds Belldandy.

"She has", answers Extra, "she has helped me and many Idols. She's wonderful".

"That's so cool", says Mina, "so what are you doing here playing in this coffee shop?"

"I got my start here", answers Extra, "my sister worked here and when I came to visit her, she let me play the piano for a little while".

"And when did you meet Miss Shion?" asks Amy.

"Extra & I met 2 years ago", answers Shion, "it was by chance, when I also met the other Excellent Idol contestants from the past. In fact, they are here right now, and also competiting tomorrow night".

"That's wonderful, Shion", says Belldandy, "I'm really glad we met".

"You young women are definately pure of heart", smiles Shion, "you're hearts are always filled with good intentions", and turns to Mina, "Miss Mina, it is true you are entering the Competition, correct?"

"You better believe it", gleams Mina, "but how did you know?"

"I am a trained Ninja", replies shion, "I can read what's in people's hearts. You have a dream you have been pursuing for quite some time. If you continue to keep your heart pure, something good will be your outcome on a very special event".

"Whoa!", exclaims Mina as she almost chokes on her bite of lemon cake but quickly washes it down with her cappuchino, "you must be some kind of fortune teller as well".

"Or maybe she has a special gift to help others", explains Belldandy.

"And what a special gift", adds Amy, and turns to Mina, "see, Mina? Keep a pure heart and maybe something will come your way".

"Yeah. Hey, thanks for the kind words, Shion", grins mina and then turns to Extra, "as one contestant to another, I want to wish you the best of luck tomorrow night".

"And I want to wish you the best of luck to you as well, Mina", smiles Extra, and turns to the waitress, "Miss, camera please?"

"Yes, maam", calls the waitress as she comes back with a Polaroid One-step camera.

"Please take a photograph of myself, Shion, Miss Mina, and her 2 friends", requests Extra as the 5 girls pose for a photo as the waitress snaps a photo and hands the photo to Mina.

"Keep this as a memoir of our first meeting, Mina", smiles Extra, "because who knows if our paths ever cross again after tomorrow night".

"Hey, thanks, Extra", nods an excited Mina, "it was great knowning you & Shion".

"And it was wonderful knowing you and your friends, Mina", agrees Extra, "And i will see you tomorrow night".

"And please remember to always keep a pure & calm heart", adds Shion.

"We will do that, thanks", nods Mina as the 2 idols leave from the table and walk back to the stage area.

"Um, Miss, how much do we owe for our bill?", asks Amy.

"Extra paid the bill, so its on her", smiles the waitress, "she doesn't ususually do this for anybody, but she did it for you 3 because she appreciates those who appreciate her".

"Why thank you so much", says Belldandy, "& you make a very good green tea, and I love your lemon cake."

"It's homemade", adds the waitress, "we rarely have homemade goods here, but when Extra is here, our lemon cake is a very good seller".

"Well, thanks for everything", smiles Mina.

"You're very welcome", smiles the waitress, "and please stop back again. Have a wonderful day".

"Thank you, Miss", smiles Amy, "and we will return".

"This is so cool, guys", beams Mina, "not only we met 2 Idols but got a photograph and free snacks by the same Idols".

"This is tremendously wonderful, Mina", smiles Belldandy, "I feel this will be a very good omen for you".

"It sure sounds like it", adds Amy.

"Um-hmm", grins mina, "so let's finish up our refreshments and meet the guys at the mall. I gotta swimsuit & outfit to buy".

TO BE CONTINUED............................................. 


	3. Rhythm and Guts - Corvette and Layla

2 MAGICAL GIRLS & A GODDESS - A Sailor Moon/Pretty Sammy/Oh My Goddess/Idol Project crossover fanfic.

SEARCH FOR THE EXCELLENT IDOL - CHAPTER 3 - RHYTHM & GUTS - CORVETTE & LAYLA

(**SPOILER ALERT** - This chapter contains mild shojo ai situations, so this is a very tame version of yuri, but if I were to rate it, I would rate this a PG-13 to be on the safe side)

Meanwhile.....at the other side of the Kanto District........

Lita, Raye, & Chad were walking past a music store when they noticed the playing of an electric guitar coming from inside.

"Whoa, this guitar solo rocks", says Chad as they peek inside & notices a purple haired female wearing a low cut leather skirt & jacket, wailing away on her Flying V guitar, "hey haven't I've seen her somewhere before?", wonders Chad.

"Come to think of it, she does", notices Raye.

"I gotta meet her", says Chad as he enters inside & walks toward the girl, with Raye following suit. 

Lita is left by herself, but notices a beautiful & nimble redhead in the dance studio next door. 

The redhead was wearing a blue & pink long sleeved unitard, pink ballet slippers, & white bunny ears on her head. Lita walks up to the studio window to watch the redhead perform a few hi-energy dance moves with a small group of dancers following her move. The redhead notices Lita looking in, waves the dance to stop & take a breather, & blows a kiss her way. Lita blushes & places her hands on her face. the redhead walks toward the studio's entrance and toward Lita's direction.

"Oh, you tall & pretty girl", says the redhead, giving Lita a quick hug.

"Uh, you like, talking to me?", asks Lita.

"I sure am", smiles the redhead as she places her hand on Lita's shoulder, "did you like my moves? The way the rhythm takes me?"

"Uh, yeah, I sure did", replies Lita nervously.

"So sweet of you, pretty girl", smiles the redhead, "please come inside. I want to meet you".

"I would like to also, but I......", stammers Lita.

"Oh, it won't take long at all, I assure you", smiles the redhead as she takes Lita's hand, "I'm sure your friends will find you here, since they are meeting my bestest friend in all Idol-dom, Heavy Metal Idol Layla. So please come on in, my pretty girl", as she pulls Lita inside the dance studio.

Meanwhile.......inside the music store......................

Chad & Raye walk to the purple haired girl where she's playing her Flying V guitar.

"Uh, excuse me, Miss", interrupts Chad, "I hate to interupt you".

"Hey, no problem", says the girl as stops playing & looks at Chad & Raye.

"We were walking by, & noticed your guitar playing", explains Chad, "I really dig it!"

"Hey, thanks, dude", smiles the girl.

"By the way, I'm Chad, & this is Raye", says Chad.

"Pleasure to meet the both of you", says the girl, "I'm Layla B. Simmons, Heavy Metal Excellent Idol. Just call me Layla".

"Layla B. Simmons, huh?", grins Chad, "as in the Eric Clapton tune?"

"That's right", nods Layla.

"You related to Gene Simmons of KISS?", wonders Chad.

"Nah, I'm much better looking than him", smiles Layla, "plus I look much better in make-up".

"Hey, Layla, I heard of you", wonders Raye, "did you have a heavy metal band a couple years ago?"

"I sure did", replies Layla, "we were very popluar locally. The band was called 'Guts', & I was the lead singer & guitarist".

"Now, I know", says Chad, "that band released a few indie CD's, and I've got all of them. You guys rocked then."

"Thanks, Chad", smiles Layla, "we toured with Judy & Mary, Nanase Aikawa, Glay, Luna Sea, Puffy, & X. And one time we opened for KISS & Metallica, on seperate occasions, when they played unannounced at the smaller rock clubs around here during their tour".

"That's so cool", says Chad.

"Right now, I'm working on solo stuff", says Layla, "Avex-Trax liked my music enough to sign me to a 2 album deal. My first CD should be complete by the end of the year".

"Totally", grins Chad.

"So, Chad", asks Layla, "do you play guitar? Are you in a band? You look like a rock & roll kinda guy".

"I did play in a few bands, but nothing really earth-shattering", replies Chad, "I DJ'ed in a few rock clubs while I was living in America".

Layla hands Chad her guitar, "Go ahead, Chad, play me a few chords", says Layla.

"Me? Really?", says a dumbfounded Chad.

"Yeah, play me some chords, dude", asks Layla. So Chad takes the guitar and plays a few chords for her.

"Hey, not too bad", nods Layla.

"Whoa!", exclaims Chad, "I didn't think I still had it in me".

"Sounded like it never left you, Chad", adds Raye.

Chad hands the guitar back to Layla. "Hey, thanks, Layla", smiles Chad, "That was really cool of you. Are you going to be in the Excellent Idol Competition tomorrow night?"

"You betcha", smiles Layla, "tomorrow night, I'm gonna let the rock & roll flow! You & your friend gonna be there?"

"We will", answers Raye, "our friend Mina, will be in it this year. She's really excited about it. We're gonna cheer her on".

"And I'm gonna be cheering you on, Layla", nods Chad, "good luck to you".

"Hey, thanks", smiles Layla, "did you get a chance to meet my main girl, Corvette Hiyards? Also known as the Bunny Idol".

"No, not yet", says Raye, "where is she?"

"At the dance studio next door", nods Layla.

"OK", says Raye, "Oh, no! We forgot all about Lita!"

"I'm sure your friend is getting pretty acquainted with Corvette right now", grins Layla.

Meanwhile.....................in the dance studio........................

"Oh, you strong & pretty girl, you", coos the redhead as she twirls Lita, "would you care to share a dance with me? Let's feel the rhythm together".

Lita breaks away from the redhead's grasp, "uh, thanks anyway, but I'll pass for right now".

"Oh, it's quite alright", smiles the redhead, "the invitation to dance will always be open to you. You were noticing me, right? Admiring the way I dance? From afar, even."

"I did", smiles Lita nervously, "you are very good. I really like your dancing. Oh, by the way, I'm Lita".

"Li-ta, such a pret-ty name", smiles the redhead as she gives Lita a quick hug, "and my name is Corvette Hiyards. That's Corvette, as in the name of the great American sports car".

"Corvette", nods Lita as she shakes Corvette's hand, "pleased to meet you. Have you been dancing professionally?"

Corvette pulls Lita's hand towards her mouth, plants a kiss on her hand, & releases it. "I have been dancing since I was 8", answers Corvette, "I have participated in Idol Competitions since I was 12. I have won a few dance competitions and even toured with a few dance troupes. I'm known as the Bunny Idol". She points to the white bunny ears on her head. "I'm in town foir the Excellent Idol Competition tomorrow night".

"You're going to be in the Excellent Idol Competition?", wonders Lita, "my friend Mina will be entering this year. It's her first time".

"Mi-na", coos Corvette, "I want to meet her, & her first time at that. Did you know I have been in the last 3 Excellent Idol Competitions and only got as high as third place? I have ranked tops in the catagories of dance & swimsuit. Maybe this will be the one that I will be the top Idol!" She takes Lita's hand and kisses it softly, "you have such soft hands, pretty Lita. Are you so sure you don't want to share the rhythm with me? You know, some lucky audience member will join me onstage during my dance number tomorrow night. Maybe you, my pretty Lita?"

"Uh, thanks for the invite, Miss Corvette", smiles Lita nervously as she pulls her hand from Corvette's grasp, and starts blushing, "but, I'll pass".

"Oh, you are blushing, my pretty Lita", coos Corvette, "you are so pretty when you blush".

"You really do have a way with the ladies, Lita", giggles Raye as she, Chad, & Layla stand in front of the front door of the dance studio, "could this cute redhead remind of of the new girlfriend of one of your old boyfriends, maybe?"

"Oh, hey, guys", blushes Lita. "we were just getting acquainted. So is she usually this friendly?"

"This is only when she's calm, Lita", grins Layla, " you should see her when she's extremely excited".

"Oh, I could imagine", Lita smirks as Corvette playfully kisses Lita on the tip of her nose, and turns to Layla, "so you're Layla, the Heavy Metal Idol, right?"

"In the flesh", smiles Layla, "pleased to meet you".

"Likewise, I'm sure", nods Lita.

"So, that's the awesome Bunny Idol, Corvette", asks Chad.

"Sure is", smiles Layla.

"Hey, Corvette", waves Chad, "I'm Chad, & this is Raye".

"Pret-ty boy Chad", coos Corvette, "and pret-ty girl Raye".

Corvette walks over to both Chad & Raye. She gives Chad a big hug while wrapping her leg around Chad's legs. "Oh, Chad, I love the long hair", she whispers.

"Hey, I think she digs me", smiles Chad to Layla"

Corvette then walks over to Raye & hugs her, giving her a slap on the buttocks in the process.

"Hey", says Raye nervously, "take it easy, Ok? I don;t mind that you're trying to be friendly & all, but please don't go to extremes".

"Looks like Corvette digs you just as much, Raye", grins Layla.

"Oooooh, my lovely Layla", coos Corvette as she walks over to Layla, takes her hands, & kisses her on the mouth, twice! 

"Oh, don't worry, guys", assures Layla, "it isn't what you're thinking. We're just very good friends. She does this to both guys & girls".

"Oh, we weren't offended", says Lita.

"Not at all, but Haruka would have a field day with it", says Raye, then turns to Lita, "so shall we head off to the mall? Serena & the guys are waiting for us".

"You got friends, too?", wonders Corvette, "I want to meet them, maybe tomorrow night?"

"Oh, yeah, sure", says Lita nervously, then turns to Layla, "hey it was really nice knowing you guys. And best of luck to the both of you tomorrow night".

"Hey, thanks, Lita", smiles Layla, "& tell your friend Mina that we wish her the best of luck, too".

"We'll do that, Layla", smiles Raye, "we'll see you both at the Excellent Idol Competition tomorrow night".

And I'll see you both as well", winks Corvette & blows a kiss in Lita's direction, "you are so pretty when you blush, Lita".

"Hey, Layla", says chad, "can I hang out with you guys? Since Raye & Lita are going to the mall with their friends, & this is like a girl thing & all".

"Cool with me, Chad", smiles Layla, "we'll jam on some chords, check out some great rock clubs, & you can even share a dance with Corvette as well".

"Totally cool!", smiles Chad, "this is so hip. Hanging out with 2 Excellent Idols. Awesome!"

"Well, have fun, Chad", says Raye as she & Lita leave for the mall, "I'll catch up with you later".

"Great to meet you, pret-ty girl Raye", smiles Corvette as she gives Raye a tweak on the buttocks, which causes Raye to blush & places her hands on her face, "oh, Raye, so pretty when you blush".

"Looks like you have a way with the ladies yourself, Raye", whispers Lita, "good thing Serena isn't here, she'll be busting on you like there's no tomorrow:.

"Oh, don't remind me", says Raye.

"And you, my pret-ty Li-ta, let's hope we feel the rhythm of dance together tomorrow night", coos Corvette as she slaps lita on the buttocks, causing Lita to blush, "oh, 2 girls blushing, so pret-ty. I gotta meet your friend, Mina. I look foward to meeting her and your friends tomorrow night".

"Oh, I'm sure you will have the chance", says Raye.

"Hey, guys, take care of yourselves, alright?", smiles Layla, "talk to ya later".

"Oh, will do", says Lita.

"so shall we rock this town a bit?", asks Chad, "& kick out a few jams as well?"

"Let's rock, Chad!", smiles Layla.

TO BE CONTINUED........................................... 


	4. Relax and Dream - Palupu and Mimu

2 MAGICAL GIRLS & A GODDESS - A Sailor Moon/Pretty Sammy/Oh My Goddess/Idol Project crossover fanfic

SEARCH FOR THE EXCELLENT IDOL - CHAPTER 4 - RELAX & DREAM - PALUPU & MIMU

At the mall.......in the food court.................

Sitting at one of the tables, Raye, Lita, Amy, Belldandy, & Mina recap what happened to them en route to the mall.

"You would not believe who we saw on the way to the mall today", says Mina.

"Who was that?", asks Raye.

"We made 2 Excellent Idols at a coffee shop", smiles Mina, "an Idol named Extra & another named Shion".

"You mean Extra Kaido & Suzukaze Shion?", asks Lita.

"That's right", answers Amy, "have you heard of them before?"

"I know that Ken has seen Extra, who's also known as Etsuko, perform a couple recitals before in the past", says Lita, "& Ken says she's really good. He also seen Shion run a couple Tai Chi classes in Shinjuku, where he visited his relatives there".

"We got to have our picture taken with them", smiles Mina as she pulls the photo out of her purse & shows everyone, "see that? Living proof".

"That's so cool", says Lita as she looks at the photo & passes it over to Raye, "isn't it, Raye?"

"Sure is", says Raye as she looks at it, "that's great, Mina, & you know something, Lita & I met a couple Excellent Idols ourselves", & returns the photo back to Mina.

"You did?", exclaims Mina, "who did you meet?"

"We met Heavy Metal Idol Layla Simmons", says Lita, "& Dancing Bunny Girl Idol Corvette Hiyards".

"Layla's that heavy metal chick, right?", asks Mina.

"That's right", says Raye, "Chad is right now hanging out with her as we speak".

"Sounds definately like a good match", says Belldandy, "well, they seem to like the same kind of music".

"Yeah, that's true", mods Raye, "& that chick Corvette, she's be the perfect mate for Amara in case she & Michelle ever break up".

"Or like to get into a threesome with them", laughs Lita.

"She must have been really that friendly?", wonders Mina.

"Or would outgoing be an understatement?", adds Amy, "is she the one that's in that dance troupe called The Bunny Club? I remember Greg telling me about them one time."

"Yeah, I do remember her & that dance troupe performing at Keio University earlier this year", says Mina, "I know Andrew & I caught the show while he visited one of his college friends".

"& was Layla in a band called Guts, or something like that?", asks Amy.

"Yeah, that's it", says Raye, "one of Chad's favorite bands".

Serena, Molly, & Sasami stroll in through the food court to the table where their friends are sitting.

"Hey guys, sorry we were late", announces Serena, "took a wrong turn".

"Well, that's typical Serena for you", mutters Raye.

As they were about to sit down with them, a guy suddenly grabs Serena's purse & makes a run for it, but before he could take one more step, a bespectacled girl wearing a red outfit like a cross between Chun-Li & Devil Hunter Yohko stop him dead at his tracks with a kick to the face. "Thunder kick", laughs the girl. As the thief slowly tries to get up, the girl counters with an elbow smash to his stomach. "Flying elbow smash", calls the girl joyfully. The girl stands up, takes the purse from him, & walks over to Serena, handing her the purse.

"Here, friend", smiles the girl, "I believe this is yours", as she strokes one of her pigtails.

"Hey, thanks", smiles Serena as she takes the purse from the girl's hand, "that was really nice of you".

"I love to help people in need", grins the girl, "my name is Palupu Ranrang, Super Hero Idol extraordinaire".

"Hi, Palupu, pleased to meet you", smiles Serena, "& my name is Serena, & these are my friends".

"Yaaay! Friends!", cheers Palupu, "I love to make friends as well. Hey, Serena, wanna be my friend?"

"Oh, sure, I would like to", nods Serena, "you can be my friend. Since you did help me recover my purse so quickly".

"Yay! I got a new friend", cheers Palupu, "do your friends want to be my friends, too?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Palupu", smiles Belldandy, "& since we are all Serena's friends, I'm sure we would never object of you being our friend as well".

"Sure thing", says Lita, "any friend of Serena's is also a friend of mine".

"That goes the same for me", smiles Amy.

"& for me as well", adds Molly.

"Ditto, here", nods Raye.

"Even if we hardly know each other at first", says Sasami, "at least this is a great way to make a friend".

"Yay! Friends, friends!!", smiles Palupu happily.

"So, what brings you here to Tokyo, Palupu?", asks Serena, "is it for the great Excellent Idol contest?"

"Bin-go!", smiles Palupu, "how did you figure that?"

"My friends have met a few other Excellent Idols whom are also going to be in the competition", explains Serena, "& our friend Mina is going to be in it as well".

"A fellow contestant?", giggles Palupu, "Who's this Mina? I wanna meet her".

"Over here, Palupu", waves Mina, "this will be my first time this year. I'm going to be singing one of my favorite anime songs".

"That's so cool", smiles Palupu, "I'm going to be doing a Kung Fu move number to show off my fighting skills to hi-energy techno music".

"Cool", says Mina.

"Have you seen my ads on TV for my self-defense classes in the satellite channel WOWOW?", asks Palupu.

"Yeah, come to think of it", says Raye, "I hear your classes have been pretty popular".

"I teach them them the art of defending themselves like the great Palupu Ranrang", smiles Palupu.

"Have you don't stunt work for action films & Hong Kong cinema?", asks Lita, "I noticed your name credited among the stunt players".

"Very good observation", giggles Palupu, "I do stunt work on the side. I've worked with many of the greats like Jackie Chan, Chow Yun-Fat, Michelle Yeoh, Anita Mui, all the greats".

"I bet someday you'll have your own action film", says Amy.

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence", smiles Palupu, "well, I really enjoyed meeting all of you, but I gotta head down the street. I gotta self-defense class to teach. Great ti meet all of you".

"Likewise, it was a pleasure", smiles Belldandy.

"I will see all of you tomorrow night, my new friends", says Palupu, "be sure to cheer me on".

"We sure will", says Serena, "& thanks for getting my purse back".

"No trouble, my friend", grins Palupu, and then turns to Mina, "best of luck to you, Mina, my new friend. A friendly wish of luck from one fellow contestant to the next".

"Hey, thanks, Palupu", nods Mina, "& good luck to you, too".

"Thanks, see you tomorrow night", smiles Palupu as she turns toward the mall exit.

15 minutes later.........at a desinger clothing store................

The girls are browsing through the racks looking for an outfit & bathing suit for their friend Mina. A brown-haired young lady walks up to Mina as she looks through the swimsuits.

"Hi, do you need some help?", asks the girl.

"I'm just trying to find a swimsuit & an outfit for tomorrow night's Excellent Idol Competition, & I want to look good for my first time", says Mina.

"The Excellent Idol Competition?", asks the girl.

"That right, uh...", Mina takes a closer look at the girl's nametag, "Mimu".

"Mimu Emilton, miss", answers the girl.

"That's a very pretty name", smiles Mina, "my name is Mina".

"Thank you, and pleased to meet you", smiles Mimu, "this past week we have been pretty busy. All the girls buying outfits & swimsuits so they can look good for the competition".

"I can imagine", exclaims Mina.

Mimu gors through the racks & picks out a pretty 2-piece orange swimsuit with white stripes.

"Here you go, Mina", smiles Mimu as she hands Mina the swimsuit.

"Hey thanks", smiles Mina, "& the perfect size, too."

"Why don't you try it on?", asks Mimu.

"I shall, I shall", says Mina as she walks to the dressing room.

"You must really know what you are doing in picking out clothes for your customers", says Amy.

"Yeah", adds Lita, "how were you able to pick out that orange swimsuit for Mina?"

"I noticed her orange colored fingernails", explains Mimu, "I know that blonde hair & orange clothes would match very well. My manager, Chelcie, taught me the art of color coordination".

"You mean Chelcie Hanazaki Squire?", asks Raye, "the one who has now here own line of designer clothing, & I read that she's going to be one of the judges for tomorrow night. I hear that she was a semi-famous Idol a few years back".

"Yes, that's right", explains Mimu, "she was discovered during a high school talent search. She recorded a couple of albums, did touring, appearances, but wanted to drop out of the limelight after graduating from high school".

"Did she decide on her own, or was it peer pressure?', asks Amy.

"Her choice", answers Mimu, "she invested her money she made wisely, & attended Tokyo University & graduated with a degree in business".

"She must still be doing well for herself", says Molly.

"She still is", says Mimu, "in between he clothing line & managing 3 clothing boutiques, she also does voice acting for anime shows, but she doesn't sing nor tour any longer".

"So she must got out of the business at a very good time", says Lita.

"Yes, you could say that", says Mimu, "& one of the stores she manages is this one. Nowadays she dropped the squire part of her name".

At that point, Mina walks out of the dressing room in the orange & white bikini. "Well, what do you think?", asks Mina. 

"It looks really nice on you, Mina", notes Belldandy, "it's not too revealing, & it looks very lovely on you".

"It's perfect for you, Mina", adds Serena.

"Great, then I'll take it", smiles Mina, "now all I need is an outfit, & i'm all set".

"I got one right here for you, Mina", smiles Mimu, holding up a frilly white & orange spaghetti strapped dress with a red bow in the back with a matching top, "this is perfect for you".

"You are so nice to me, Mimu", smiles Mina as she gives Mimu a quickie hug, "you're the best saleswoman I have ever met. You should get compensation for this. I gotta try this outfit on", she places her hand on Mimu's face, "I'll be right back. This is so cool", & runs back to the dressing room.

"You know something, Mimu", says Serena, "you know so much about how an idol dresses. I wonder if you were an idol yourself, or have you ever been in an Excellent Idol Competition before?"

"Don't mention this to your friend, but I'm also going to be participating in tomorrow night's Excellent Idol Competition", explains Mimu, "I didn't want to say anything to her, so please keep this between us, OK?"

"Don't worry about it", assures Lita, "your secret's good with us".

"We won't say anything to Mina", adds Amy, "we'll make it a surprise".

"That's wonderful, thanks", smiles Mimu.

"Were you a past Excellent Idol Competition competitor?", asks Molly.

"This will be my first time, actually", confesses Mimu, "plus, Yurie, my favorite singing idol, will also be one of the judges for tomorrow night".

"Oh, I've heard of her", says Serena, "she's like the most popular Idol in Japan, & her popularity is still continuing".

"& she's popular outside of Japan as well", adds Raye, "she's big in China, North & South Korea, Thailand, & The Philipines. Her concerts are instant sell-outs".

"I even noticed a lot of Yurie fansites all over the internet", notes Amy.

"I'm really looking foward to tomorrow night", says Mimu, "but i'm a bit nervous. I really want to sing my song to her, the other judges, & the audience. i can relate to Mina's excitement".

Belldandy walks over to Mimu & places her hand on her shoulder, "I know you will do very well tomorrow night, Mimu, you just have to believe in yourself. I'm sure Yurie will truly appreciate your efforts".

"Thank you for your kindness", smiles Mimu, "that really means a lot".

"I know you have a very good heart, full of good intentions, & that's a very wonderful trait to have", smiles Belldandy.

"She's right, Mimu", adds Lita, "just give it your best shot. I know Mina will."

At that point, Mina walks out of the dressing room with the outfit Mimu picked for her.

"It looks great on you, Mina", says Amy.

"It sures does", adds Lita.

"You have the look of a true idol", says Molly.

"You're going to look good tomorrow night", adds Sasami.

"Great, I think so, too", smiles Mina in agreement, & turns to Mimu, "you know, Mimu, you really know how to pick a great outfit. I'll take this also".

"Thanks, Mina", smiles Mimu, "you will look really pretty tomorrow night".

"Hey, thanks, Mimu", smiles Mina, as she turns to the dressing room.

"You know something, Mimu", notes Belldandy, "you & Mina seem to have a lot in common".

"Really? You think so?", asks Mimu.

"Yes, I do", smiles Belldandy, "both of you have are pursuing a dream, both of you have good hearts with good intentions, both of you like to make people happy, & most of all, you both set your goals very high".

"She's right, Mimu", adds Serena, "I don't see why can't go wrong. We do wish you the very best of luck tomorrow night".

"Yes", adds Sasami, "& I hope you get a chance to meet Yurie face to face".

"Thank you, all of you", smiles Mimu, "& I want to wish Mina the very best of luck to her as well".

"I'm sure she will appreciate that", smiles Amy.

"And we'll be cheering you & Mina on", says Lita.

Mina walks out of the dressing room with the outfit & swimsuit in hand. "I'll will definately take both of them", Mina smiles, "thanks for all your help".

"I'm glad I could do that", smiles Mimu, "& the best of luck to you tomorrow night".

"Hey, thanks, Mimu", smiles Mina.

TO BE CONTINUED..........................................   
  



	5. A Dream Shared

2 MAGICAL GIRLS & A GODDESS - A Sailor Moon/Pretty Sammy/Oh My Goddess/Idol Project crossover fanfic

SEARCH FOR THE EXCELENT IDOL - CHAPTER 5 - A DREAM SHARED - MINA & MIMU

The night of the Excellent Idol Competition..................

Cobo Hall was packed to capacity for the night's Excellent Idol Competition. Even though they had tickets in advance, Serena, Belldandy, Raye, Amy, Lita, Molly, Chad, Greg, Andrew, Ken, Melvin, Darien, & Sasami were upgraded to the front row, so they could get a better view of their friend Mina, who is a contestant for the Competition.

"I can't believe it's a packed house tonight", exclaims Serena, "it's unbelievable".

"And the number of contestants doubled this year than last", adds Lita, "so I guess they're really being strict on the time limitation".

"What's really surprising is how we were upgraded to the very front row", notices Amy, "when the head of the Competition asked us if we were Mina's friends, that's when they moved us up front".

"I guess Mimu must have something to do with that", wonders Raye, "she must have mentioned something to Chelcie about it".

"It's possible", says Sasami, "but very nice of her".

"Yeah, this is very cool", says Chad, "not only I got to the front row, but I got to join Layla on the stage during her act".

"Yeah", says Serena, "when Layla's guitarist unexpectedly broke his hand, she asked Chad to sit in".

"And you know, Chad wasn't that bad", says Belldandy."

"Yeah", adds Lita, "he seemed to still have his chops there as far as his guitar playing goes. He & Layla really rocked".

"Well, I always knew he had the music still in him", says Raye.

"Extra was really good", says Amy.

"I agree", adds Greg, "she played really beautifully".

"And she looked really nice in the dress she wore", adds Andrew, "totally Victorian".

"Did you notice how the whole Hall got quiet when she played?", notes Molly.

"As if they were mesmerized by her", says Ken.

"She even smiled at Amy & I while she played", says Belldandy.

"As if to say, 'this is for Mina & the both of you' ", smiles Amy.

"Corvette & her dancing bunnies were awesome", exclaimed Melvin.

"You probably liked the outfits Corvette & her dancing girls were wearing, Melvin", says Serena.

"But still, they totally rocked", adds Chad.

"And Corvette moved very fluidly, without missing a beat", says Ken, "& she was very graceful", then turns to Lita, "you didn't look too bad either out on the stage, Lita".

"Yes, when one of Corvette's female dancers twisted her ankle, Corvette pulled Lita from the audience & made her a replacement", notes Amy.

"You know, Lita", says Andrew, "it looks like all those figure skating lessons really paid off. You seem to blend in pretty well with Corvette & the other dancers".

"You did very well, Lita", compliments Belldandy.

"And smashing in those bunny ears", adds Chad, "you should've kept those as a souvenir".

"And what did you think of Palupu's act, Darien?", asks Serena.

"I thought it was very good", notes Darien, "the combination of martial arts & hi-tect music blended very well".

"She really knew how to move", adds Molly.

"Um, excuse me, Serena", says Belldandy, "I'll be right back".

"Oh, sure, go ahead", says Serena as Belldandy gets up from her seat & heads toward the backstage area.

"It's a shame that Rini & Sammy couldn't be here tonight", says Darien.

"At least WOWOW is carrying the Competition via satellite", says Serena, "it may not be the same as seeing it live, but they're not missing it".

"There's word that one contestant had to cancel out due to illness", says Molly.

"Yes, a girl named Ruka Essenpolka", says Amy, "the same girl Rini & Sammy met yesterday on the way to the arcade".

"I heard she had some kind of food poisoning or stomach virus", says Lita, "& the doctor said for her to take it easy".

"And Rini & Sammy are taking care of Ruka in our house", smiles Serena.

"Really?", wonders Sasami, "in your house?"

"That's right", answers Serena, "an actual Idol in our house".

Meanwhile.......in the backstage area............

Belldandy walks over to both Mina & Mimu, both preparing for their acts.

"Are you nervous, Mimu?", asks Mina.

"Just a little bit, Mina", replies Mimu, "this is my big opportunity, & my dream, to sing my song in front of my favorite idol, Yurie, & maybe even win the Competition".

"There are some fierce & tough competition this year", says Mina, "we just gotta do our best".

"I know you 2 will do very will", assures Belldandy, "I have great confidence in the both of you".

"Hey, thanks, Bell", smiles Mina.

"Yes, thanks, Miss Belldandy", smiles Mimu.

"Just have confidence", adds Belldandy, "& your dream will be fulfilled".

The announcer girl walks over to the 3 friends. "Listen, you 2", she says, "because of some unexpected situations beyond our control & strict time limitations, we only have time for one more act".

"What are you saying?", asks Mina, "hey, haven't I seen this girl before?", she thinks to herself.

"In plain terms", answers the announcer girl, "we wouldn't be able to fit the both of you in individually. There are only 2 ways we could handle this situation".

"And what are they?", asks Mimu.

"Since the both of you are doing the same song, it's been suggested by the judges that the both of you perform the song as a duo", explains the announcer girl, "that way, you'll both be able to enter".

"They'll do it", announces Belldandy as she walks over to the announcer girl, "they will perform the song together".

"Um, Bell", wonders Mina quietly, "do you know what you are doing?". Belldandy just smiled & winked at Mina.

"Um, excuse me, Miss", wonders the announcer girl, "but who are you?"

"I am Belldandy, & I am representing these 2 for Goddess Eternal Management", says Belldandy as she pulls out a business card.

"I don't think I have ever heard of that", says a bemused announcer girl.

Belldandy hands the announcer girl the business card which reads 'GODDESS ETERNAL MANAGEMENT' with her name on the bottom, "of course you haven't", she grins, "because we are new. We not be very big, but we think big".

The announcer girl looks at the business card. "Well, it does look legit", she says.

"So let the judges know that Mina & Mimu will be performing the song as a duo", smiles Belldandy.

"Um, Mina", whispers Mimu, "do you have an idea what's going on here?"

"I think she's trying to help us out", assures Mina, "trust her. she seems to know what she's doing".

"So what's the name of the act?", asks the announcer girl.

"M2", answers Belldandy, "as in Mina & Mimu. 2 M's".

"Very catchy name", nods the announcer girl, "Ok, I'll let the judges know".

"Oh, Miss?", asks Belldandy, "it was very good lemon cake".

"You mean you're the waitress at that coffee shop from yesterday?", exclaims Mina.

"Bing-bong-bing-bong-bing-bong! Great observation!", smiles the announcer girl, "that's like my part-time job. I like to help out Extra's sister. She manages the coffee shop. Well, you 2 are on in 5 minutes. Good luck!!", as she turns & walks back to the judges table.

Say, Miss Belldandy", asks Mimu, "do you think we can pull this off? We really didn't have much time to rehearse".

"Also, my version is a different than hers", adds Mina, "can this really work?"

Belldandy places one hand on Mimu's shoulder, & the other on Mina's shoulder, "I believe in the both of you. You both have the same dream, the same goal, the same ambition", she smiles, "& the both of you have a good heart. So I don't see why the both of you can't pull this off together".

Belldandy closes her eyes. "I will say a silent prayer for the both of you, so please, Mina & Mimu, join hands". Mina & Mimu join hands. Belldandy's hands glow on their shoulders as she silently prays; "Unite as one, together in song, I pray to the heavens above".

Mina & Mimu suddenly feel a chilling sensation inside their bodies as Belldandy's hands continue to glow. 30 seconds later, Belldandy removes her hands from the shoulders of Mina & Mimu, as her hands stop glowing. The chilling sensation that Mina & Mimu felt earlier subsides.

"Wow!", wonders Mimu, "whatever it was, it really gave me a wonderful feeling of confidence".

"I felt it too, Mimu", adds Mina, "a feeling of positive energy surged among the both of us".

"Yes, I felt it too, Mina", agrees Mimu, "I have an idea! Let's join hands when we sing our song onstage. We can still feel the energy if we still join hands".

"Sounds like a plan", agress Mina, then turns to Belldandy, "whatever it was, you really gave us a lot of confidence like we never had before".

"Just a little divine intervention, that's all", Belldandy smiles.

The announcer girl walks over to Mina & Mimu. "You 2 got 1 minute to get onstage", she says.

"Well, we better get to the stage", says Mimu.

"Yes, we should", says Mina.

"I wish the both of you the very best of luck", smiles Belldandy.

"Thanks, Miss Manager", giggles Mina, taking Mimu's hand, "well, partner. Shall we do it?"

"Yes, my partner", smiles Mimu, "let's make this dream come true, for both of us".

Then the 2 girls run onto the stage....................

The house lights go up on the announcer girl, "Ladies & Gentlemen, our final contestants. Originally, these 2 young ladies were originally going to perform as seperate entries, but decided at the last minute to team up & make beautiful music together. So put your hands together for Mina Aino & Mimu Emilton, better known as......M2!!!"

Serena & her friends stand up & cheer wildly for their friend as the spotlight shine on Mina, wearing the white & orange dress with the red bow in the back, the same dress Mimu picked for her only yesterday, & Mimu, wearing a pink & white dress, exactly the same design as Mina's, but with a blue bow on the back. Microphones in hand, joining hands as they sang.

Five minutes later................

The song ends, & everybody is on their feet, cheering wildly & loudly, giving M2 a standing ovation, while some were chanting "M2, M2, M2, M2....". Mina & Mimu bowed & raised their hands to the crowd, with Mina flashing the "V" sign to them.

"They were great", smiles Melvin.

"Yes, they were", adds Greg.

"They really brought the house down!", smiles Andrew.

"Hey, weren't they supposed to do seperate acts"?, wonders Lita.

"Supposedly", answers Amy, "but I guess, somehow, she & Mimu decided to do the song as a duo".

"But they sounded great together", adds Molly, "like they have performed together for a long time".

"But didn't they just meet yesterday at the designer clothing shop at the mall?", notes Raye.

"But they're smashing nonetheless", adds Chad.

"I love the way their voices blend together", says greg.

"Like a pair of angels singing", notes Andrew. 

"And may I add good looking as well?", adds Ken.

Belldandy smiled from the side of the stage as she clapped her hands for her 2 friends. Mina & Mimu turned to their divine friend & smiled to her in gratitude. Belldandy winks in their direction.

The cheering & chanting lasted for 5 minutes, then the announcer girl comes onto the stage & announces, "alright, ladies & gentlemen, how about another round of applause for M2!!" The crowd still goes wild. "Right now, the judges are tallying up the scores & we will have the results for you shortly. In the meantime, here's scenes from past Excellent Idol Competitions!".

Mina & Mimu walk off the stage & sit down on a couple of chairs around the corner next to the side of the stage.

"We did great!", says Mina.

"We sure did!", agrees Mimu.

Shion & Extra walk over to the duo. "You were both very good", smiles Extra.

"The both of you showed a pure heart & complete confidence in yourselves", adds Shion, "you both did very well".

"Hey, thanks, guys", smiles Mina as she cools herself off, "but i couldn't have done it without Mimu".

"It was a joint effort, Mina", adds Mimu, "I guess we were destined to be a team".

Layla & Corvette walk over to Mina & Mimu. "So you're Mina, right?", Layla asks Mina.

"Yes, I am", smiles Mina, "and you must be the heavy metal Idol Layla, right?"

"That's right", smiles Layla, "I'm glad we got a chance to meet".

"Likewise, the feeling is mutual", nods Mina, "I loved your guitar work".

"Hey, thanks", grins Layla, "you & Mimu really rocked the house, so to speak".

"Oh, so you are the lovely Mi-na", coos Corvette as she comes over & gives Mina a hug, "oh, you are such a pret-ty girl, Mi-na. So glad to meet you", she continues to hug Mina, "I loved the act, you & Mimu together. I felt the rhythm when the both of you sang".

"Aw, thanks, Corvette", smiles Mina, "and you & your dance troupe were really great, especially when you got my friend Lita to join you onstage".

"Li-ta is such a pret-ty & graceful girl", smiles Corvette, "she was so helpful to me. I'm just so glad to meet you, my pret-ty Mi-na".

"I'm glad to meet you too, Corvette", smiles Mina as Corvette breaks the hug, "I just want to say to all of you, that you all gave it your best shot tonight, & may the best Idol win!"

"That goes the same for me", says Layla.

"I couldn't agree with you more", says Extra.

"Ooooh, very true indeed", says Corvette.

30 minutes later...........................................

"We sat through a lot of videos of past winners & presentation of smaller awards", asks Serena, "when are we going to find out the main winner".

"I think we will find out right now", says Molly, "but Mina did win a couple awards".

"But she won as the duo with Mimu", adds Lita, "so I guess she'll share with Mimu".

"But that's alright", says Amy, " they both got first place in both the Excellent Outfit & Excellent Talent Divisions, & second in the Excellent Swimsuit Division".

"But our friends didn't do too bad, either", notes Raye, "Corvette & Layla came out with a couple of awards".

"And so did Extra", adds Belldandy.

"And Palupu did take home one award", adds Serena, "so nobody really came out as losers".

"Ladies & Gentlemen, the moment we all been waiting for", The announcer girl cheers, "for one thousand dollars cash, a 3-album deal with Avex-Trax Records, a radio show with Radio Tokio, & all the other great perks to go along with it".

"This is the moment of truth, Mimu", whispers Mina, " this is what all the hard work is all about".

Mimu smiled & held Mina's hand tightly. "If we win", she smiles, "the both of us fullfilled our lifelong dream".

"The winner of the Excellent Idol Competition is", says the announcer girl as she opens the envelope & reads the contents, "MINA AINO & MIMU EMILTON....M2!!!!!!"

Mina almost faints when her name is announced while Mimu is almost speechless. Their dreams have been recognized & fullfilled. Belldandy smiles as she sees her 2 friends bask in the glory of being Idols. Now the real work begins................. 


End file.
